Cal's Mistake
by lilliangreene
Summary: When the Night Watch need help the most, a mysterious girl comes to the rescue. She's not a carrier or a peep, but she defiantly is different, she's immune to the parasite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peeps, this is for fun only.**

Cal's POV

It was beginning to be a long day at the Night Watch and I was starving. The Shrink was having us work overtime to take down this thing infesting Manhattan. I was sitting at a desk filling out papers to allow a human into the Watch. My stomach growled as my parasite groaned in complaint. I sighed I sighed lowering my forehead on the table in annoyance.

"Hey Cal," Lace called out. "Shrink said that she won't be here until Wednesday, so go home, relax," Lace was standing in the doorway. I smiled, she just wanted to get home and into my pants. We were both carriers ..., thanks to Cornelius,... so there was no chance of us going insanely peep. We carriers, as Lace and I have discovered, could have relationships with each other and other peeps and live normally. Lace and I had been dating for about a month, and we usually were out and about or at our apartment together. A part of having the parasite includes horniness, cravings for rare or raw meat, super reflexes, and somewhat immortality. "Fine, just let me pack up and clean up this mess." Papers were spread across the table. Lace and I groaned at the same exact time. We both knew that allowing a human guest into the Night Watch required filling out tons of paper work before they could get a pass. We had the actual allowance to the Night Watch, the suit so they don't catch the parasite, the tour time, ect. I hated paperwork, more than I hated seeing Lace stare at some random guy's butt.

"I'll help you if you'd like," Lace smiled, a shiver ran through my spine. Lace spoke in a sexy voice that could make anyone melt. She strutted over to the table and started organizing papers. I looked over her shoulder and she smiled when she saw me staring at her butt. But that wasn't really my fault! Honest to god that it wasn't; it was the parasite! I knew that if I wasn't a carrier then it would be my fault, but right now it's the parasite's fault.

"Cal! Is that paperwork done? I really need you to hurry with it," The Shrink said over the intercom. I groaned. "Yes Dr. Prolix, I am half way done." Today was Monday, she, the human girl, wasn't going to be here until Wednesday.

"And Kid, stop distracting Cal, he needs to get to work." Everyone had started calling Lace kid now because she was the newest carrier in the Night Watch.

"Yes Dr. Prolix," she said robotically. She didn't like the Shrink very much for reasons unknown but I think she is was jealous of her beauty.

"How about I meet you at the apartment later, 'kay babe?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She giggled and nodded her head. I kissed her again before she left. I sighed and got back to my paperwork starting with the lawsuit papers. We had to have them in case she was given the parasite somehow. After that was done I moved on to the safety suit papers. I sighed; this was going to take forever.

By the time I was finished, I was so exhausted and ready to collapse. Everyone had left or, in the Shrink's case, slept. My eyes started to droop, so I slapped myself, and walked out of the room to start a pot of coffee though it wouldn't do very good. Somehow I found myself out of the building, walking to my apartment. I yawned, thinking about whether or not I should go back and fill out the paper work, but I was leaning toward the going home and cuddling with Lace. I felt the old strain rumble below. I sighed; I hope that this girl, who ever she may be, could really help us.

Raylee's POV

The packing was torturous, and that was only my clothes. I still had to gather my shampoo, conditioner, medicine, other toiletries, and shoes. I was excited to go to Manhattan, and somewhat not excited, not to mention the fact that I was an extreme procrastinator.

My Mom and Dad were finally sleeping, but they would be up soon. In my sixteen years I had learned that Peeps, even without medication, didn't sleep for very long. I thought about how much I would miss them. I knew I could count on Dad to remind Mom to take her meds and that Mom would keep Dad from going insane. I stocked the fridge with plenty of meat.) Mom and Dad worked hard and no one suspected that they were actually parasite-positive. They truly had been for quite a while. Before I was born actually.

They knew each other before the parasite, but they had absolutely hated each other. I thought they got married because of the anathema, but that was just my theory.

They had me one year later. I am the only child ever born to a Peeps couple. I think that it is because of me that they became sane again and tried to fit into society. Now they do just fine, look human enough, and have normal jobs in the normal world. People were idiots sometimes.

Carriers think that living with Peeps and being the offspring of Peeps, that I must be one too. Actually I was quite the opposite; I am immune to the parasite, but still a human. I kiss my parents good night, I eat with them, and I live with them so the Carriers have though I would have gotten it, but nope.

I live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania so we have our own Night Watch. I went there for DNA tests and it showed that the parasite cannot live with my DNA, because my DNA has an enzyme that is advanced enough to detect any parasite, break it down and use it for nutrients. My body knows that when the parasite enters my system to break it down and use it for nutrients. I have been tested tapeworms and roundworms and other parasites, but my body broke them down before they do any damage.

They said that it was probably because my parents were Peeps when my mother got pregnant with me. I think that was part of the reason, though I think that the two parasites in the gametes battled and came up with me somehow. Maybe it was because I was unique and technically a Peep.

I yawned. My suitcase was laying on my bed, full of clothing. I tried to concentrate on what I was going to say at the Night Watch in Manhattan. I knew that they would make me wear some stupid bubble suit like they did here. I stared at the clothing remaining in my closet. and started to think if I was immune to all diseases, like plagues, viruses, even bacteria. I smiled thinking of all the different things I could do if I were immune to everything. I could probably eat anything and still live. I wondered what poison would do to me. I guess I would find out some time. Maybe I would never know

I heard my parent's bed creak and a gruff voice call my name. "Raylee? Are you packing? You leave on Wednesday you know, that's in two days." I chuckled, my Dad was concerned about me being prepared and safe on the flight. He would probably try to join me on the flight. He wouldn't mind spending extra money, he was a lawyer after all, but he would miss work and my Mom. A carrier from the Night Watch volunteered to go with me, but I insisted on going by myself. I felt more comfortable going alone anyway, that way I could think.

I sighed and replied, "Yes dad, I just need to get a few more things, like the last minute things. I'll be fine dad." He walked in the room and rubbed my shoulders. He was slimmer than a normal human, but not a thin as a regular Peep because he ate a lot of meat, probably more than he should. So did my mother. She had the build every model wanted, even with the price she adored it. Both of them were so beautiful, it would make anyone jealous. I was glad they loved each other very much, other wise they might turn a new person into a Peep everyday. Even though they were married, women and men would ask them out all the time. People's instincts weren't as advanced as animals; animals would avoid my parents if they got within a mile of them. We didn't camp very often. Mom and Dad always wanted to go out and hike, see nature, but it was impossible. They always scared the wildlife away with a simple step.

Mom walked down the stairs and stretched her arms. She and Dad usually acted like humans full time, we never knew when we have guests. She grabbed a sausage and egg muffin and nibbled on it. She loved those muffins, although she said that in college she was a strict vegetarian. It surprised her when she ate meat for the first time in about eight years, though she went to medical school, it's hard for her to be around flesh and blood all the time, but she deals for me, and then when she went crazy and ran away after graduating medical school.

I admired my mother's beauty; she wasn't gaunt like regular Peeps, but she wasn't quite as big as models were.

She smiled at me as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smiled back and indulged in the yummy breakfast. Unlike most carriers and Peeps, I ate very little food. My friends would wonder about my appetite. I told them that it wasn't very weird, if only they knew that my body used parasites for nutrients too, and I did get the Peeps parasite quite often from my parents. After two pancakes, I was full.

I went back to packing, organizing and planning. I had nothing else to do. This whole trip was going to be fun, but I was really scared too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peeps, it and Last Days (which to be honest, I just read) belong to Scott Westerfeld.**

**Thank You to Enlighten for beta reading this story, forgot to mention her in the first chapter. **

Cal's POV

By the time Wednesday arrived my hands were cramped from all the paperwork. Lacey was worried about me being too involved about work, but if we had a chance to save the human race, I would take it. This girl, whatever her name is, said she has the answer, so we should receive it.

The Shrink was pacing in her little dome. She was obviously nervous about a human girl entering the lab. I had never really seen the Shrink nervous before then, but you could really tell when she was. Lace was sitting at the table, looking incredibly bored. Dr. Rats was tapping her fingers on the table by Lace. I was sweating profusely. Who knew what this girl could do to us guys. I wasn't really ready for her to show.

There was a knock on the door. One of the new guys, Jason, opened it. There stood a young girl, no older than fourteen. She scanned over each of us with her big, green eyes and bit her lower lip. As she set her suitcase down, her straight, brownie colored hair fell over her shoulders. I saw her twist her tiny body to look at the equipment, and then saw it turn back to look at us. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but was pretty enough without it.

Jason took her bags and set them aside. She smiled at him, revealing a nice set of shiny, pearl white teeth. I could see his knees buckle. I chuckled; Lace was glaring at her.

"Hi, I'm Raylee. I was really anxious to get here, and um, well, I guess I just really want to help you guys out." She sounded much older than fourteen. It couldn't be that much of an age difference, maybe about fifteen or sixteen.

"Well," started Dr. Rat. "Tell us how you think you could help?"

Raylee thought before she answered.

"Well, I'm immune to the parasite."

**Raylee's POV**

They were all staring at me. I couldn't stand it. I hated being the center of attention. One of the girls glared at me and all the guys had drool, and one guy snapped a rubber band on his wrist. He was cute with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes.

I lowered my eyes. This was weird. Even the Night Watch in Philadelphia was much more homey than this one. The doctor next to me smiled strangely, looking at me like I was a lab rat.

"Cal, come help me with this kid," The doctor, possible scientist said. Wait, did she call me Kid? I told them my name, why would she call me kid? The blond with the wristband nodded his head and walked into a different room. The doctor took my hand and pulled me along and we entered a room filled with lab equipment. Cal had a clipboard ready with probably a bunch of questions he was ready to fire at me

"Okay, just some questions to start with." I loved his voice. It was soft and didn't match his appearance at all. He also talked with a Texas-accent.

I nodded my head.

"Have you ever contracted a parasite and experienced symptoms?"

I shook my head then quickly explained, "I've had parasites, but the Night Watch back home said that my body breaks them down for energy."

"Okay, well 'that's not the same thing as being infected. When was the last time you got sick?" he asked next. I had to think about that; surely I've gotten sick before. Okay maybe not. I never really noticed that I've never been sick before.

"Um, never really," I replied softly. Cal stopped writing notes and looked up at me.

"What? Never, that's impossible!" he accused. I shrugged my shoulders, because so was being the daughter of two Peeps, yet there I was.

"So, have you ever had, well, you- know, with a you-know" His face went red when he asked. I got what he said, but I wouldn't answer.

"What is all the point of this? I told you, I am completely immune to the parasite," I retorted, obviously suggesting that I didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Well we need to test every possibility. now have you ever had sex with a Peep or Carrier?" Cal blurted quickly. He was as red as a tomato now and I was about to join him in the trend.

"I'm in high school, I've never had sex period," I was mortified that I revealed that little bit of information but all the same, Cal copied it down. His face wasn't as red anymore, but it was still a slight pink. I was sure that I was still a bright red.

"Next question, have you…," Cal started until I interrupted.

"Look, there is no reason for all these questions. I have all the documents from the Pennsylvania Night Watch for you guys, so let's stop wasting time and get down to business." I handed Cal the folder that contained all my test results.

"Well, um, okay, now we may need you to uh. Well, I think that in the best interests, um, that we, you know." He was red again. That rubber band looked like a deadly tool right now.

"EW! No way, I'm sorry, but that is disgusting!" I don't care what he thought; I wasn't___that _type of girl.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. Teenager, high school, so not my type," He stuck his nose into my files.

"Okay, well, this is so weird right now, so can I for now and check into my hotel room?" I wanted to get away from this sick creep.

"Um, talk to the Shrink, or I mean, Dr. Prolix," he replied while his nose was in my files.

"Okay, well, see ya later," I dashed out of there faster than the Roadrunner ran from Willy Coyote.

"See ya guys tomorrow, I'm going to find a hotel. Bye. Before anyone could ask I was out of there.

I didn't want to go back.


End file.
